


Третья метка

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Incest, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Душа Рабастана Лестрейнджа как шрамами покрывалась памятными метками потерь. Опасно пытаться забрать у него единственное, что осталось живым и настоящим – его младшего брата. Опасно даже для самого Рудольфуса…
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 7





	Третья метка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на зимний фест «Полёт валькирий, или Вальгалла Гарри Поттера» Форума Четырёх Основателей по заявке (слова должны присутствовать в тексте): Гёфьён (ж.), единственная добродетель, Дания, любовный, переселяться, плодородие.

****

~1~

«Ты ждешь, Лизавета, от друга привета…»

Рабастан не знал языка, но по лукавому выражению глаз Антонина догадывался, что слова имеют к нему какое-то отношение.

«И не спишь до рассвета, всё грустишь обо мне…»

Показательный цирк в исполнении Долохова странным образом не надоедал. Тони был злым насмешником, но обижаться на него ни у кого и мысли не возникало. В Антонине вообще отсутствовали полутона: обида, симпатия, нравится-не нравится – такими категориями к нему невозможно было относиться. Только крайности - или любовь, или ненависть.

«Одержим победу, к тебе я приеду на горячем вороном коне…»

\- Ты испытываешь мое терпение.

\- Вот, что мне в тебе нравится, Рабастан, – Тони потянулся и снова вальяжно растекся - по-другому и не скажешь - на кушетке, - так это твоя искренность. Ты даже лгать умудряешься искренне. Я отлично пою, и ты не имеешь ничего против.

\- Против песни – нет, но тот факт, что слов я не понимаю, а ты совершенно очевидно завел эту шарманку не просто так… - Рабастан вытянул ноги поближе к огню.

\- Ну, прости, нет в вашем языке такого богатства, чтобы верно передать настроение. Но там о тоске, о любви, о надежде.

\- Любовная баллада? – Лестрейндж посмотрел на друга с долей удивления.

\- Побойся Бога, Стэн! Это Туманный Альбион да вот ещё Скандинавия щедры на баллады: все эти рыцарские подвиги, прославление имени в веках и, куда без этого, любовь, но обязательно трагичная. А у нас… у нас душа поет! Не ради бессмертия, понимаешь?

Рабастан покивал, зная, что Антонину ответ не слишком нужен: в амплуа скучающего сибарита Долохов всегда был многословен, слегка ироничен и любил пофилософствовать ни о чем. С ним чертовски приятно было молчать. Впрочем, Тони никогда и не болтал попусту.

«Моя дорогая, я жду и мечтаю. Улыбнись мне, встречая – я был храбрым в бою. Эх, как бы дожить бы до свадьбы-женитьбы и обнять любимую свою…»

\- Кстати, когда у Руди свадьба? – Тони потянулся к бутылке шампанского, стоящей на полу, и щедро отпил прямо из горлышка.

\- Ты разве не получил приглашение? – Рабастан нахмурился, но постарался сдержать раздраженный тон – он совсем не хотел говорить о свадьбе брата.

\- Получил. Но как-то не удосужился посмотреть, - Долохов пожал плечами и снова потянулся, на этот раз, чтобы поставить бутылку на место.

\- Двадцать четвертого.

\- А сегодня, погоди-ка… восьмое? Вагон времени! Успею ещё заказать и послать цветы.

\- Ты что, не собираешься ехать?

\- Зачем? Смотреть на лошадиные физиономии английских леди, слушать патетичные и пустопорожние речи их скучных мужей, пить херес – нет ничего противнее этой дряни! – и отчаянно хотеть есть? Английская кухня – это издевательство над кулинарией, чтобы пережить традиционный ужин нужно сначала хорошенько подкрепиться.

Рабастан тихо рассмеялся – что есть, то есть. Из более-менее съедобного там будут только сэндвичи размером с ноготок. И те с огурцом…

\- Чем тебе не угодил херес? Сладкий, изнеженный? Так ты же пьешь шампанское.

\- Сравнил! – Антонин встал, разминая мышцы, и подошел к камину, чтобы немного погреть руки. – Херес – это вечное брюзжание на одной ноте, пыль, тлен и прах. Это уютная и унылая старость, до которой, дай Бог, мне не придется дожить. А шампанское… Это… Это завоевать Париж! Пить в номерах, гарцевать на своенравном орловском рысаке, вызывая визги местных дам, и сбивать саблей горлышко очередной бутылки. И вообще, я пью брют, тебе ли не знать. Откуда вдруг сладость-то?

\- Ты когда последний раз держал в руках саблю? – усмехнулся Лестрейндж.

\- Давненько… Впрочем, посохом я до сих пор владею лучше тебя. Даже скучаю по нашим детским дружеским спаррингам: может, как-нибудь повторим?

\- Как-нибудь, - согласился Рабастан, даже не думая спорить насчет своего второго места, – в Дурмстранге Долохов был непревзойденным поединщиком.

\- К тому же я с трудом переношу Блэков, - Тони вернулся к разговору о свадьбе. – Недужная кровь какая-то… Да и Белла, - он скривился и цокнул языком, словно ставя точку в своем недовольстве.

\- Самая чистая кровь Англии, между прочим!

\- Что не отменяет её болезненности. Сам посмотри: старшая сестра сбежала к грязнокровке. Старший из малолетних кузенов - Сириус? Что за прихоть называть такими мрачными именами детей? – малахольный какой-то. Поверь мне, он тоже преподнесет родственникам пару сюрпризов, вот увидишь. Младшенький вообще ужасающе тихий и незаметный! Дети не должны быть такими – где шалости, где детская живость? Он словно родился взрослым. Хотя, при такой матери и сам свихнешься с легкостью. Кто там ещё? Ах да, Альфард! Тоже… магглолюбец. К тому же, всё семейство истово ненавидит его, клеймя, как содомита и извращенца. Не люблю лживых стариков: уж не Кигнусу с Орионом бочку катить на родича в этом смысле.

\- Ты откуда знаешь? Про них? – вскинулся Рабастан.

\- Имеющий уши, да услышит, – Антонин хмыкнул в ответ, - Дядя, царствие ему небесное, упоминал как-то. Не слишком он их семейство жаловал.

\- Да уж, отец не испытывал должного пиетета, - согласился Лестрейндж.

\- И вряд ли он бы одобрил выбор Руди.

\- Брак с Беллатрикс очень выгоден нам, - заупрямился Рабастан.

\- Помилуй Бог, чем?! Деньги? Положение? Я тебя умоляю, - Тони снова скривился, словно услышал саму нелепую глупость на свете. – Или Рудольфус решил стать английским политиком и занять кресло Министра? Выгода… Кроме его заблуждения, что влюбился в эту дуру, причин больше и нет.

\- Антонин!

\- Ой, да ладно! – Долохов махнул рукой. – Не защищай честь дамы, чай, не в салонах. Я не спорю: Белла умная, хитрая, и работать с ней – сплошное удовольствие. Таких магов, как средняя Блэк ещё поискать надо. Но, Стэн, мы же говорим о браке! Дуэль вместо постели и ненависть к магглам на завтрак? Воинствующая девственница, валькирия… Так что этот брак выгоден ей, а не Руди.

\- Ей-то почему? – Рабастан уже и не пытался возмущаться. Антонин озвучил его мысли, может только немного грубее и прямолинейнее.

\- Только не говори, что не заметил! Она с Лорда глаз не сводит. Фанатка. Ближе, чем через вашу семью, ей просто не подобраться. Ты же знаешь, Лорд слегка… снисходителен к женскому уму. Не могу с ним не согласиться: бабы, которые всё норовят выше головы прыгнуть, такие дуры, что даже не раздражают. Пускай тешатся.

\- Сам себе противоречишь: то Беллатрикс умная, то дура.

\- Умная-умная. Только дура. И никакого противоречия: у неё огромный потенциал, но на что она его тратит? Слова о чистоте крови – от отца, несдержанность и истеричность – от тётки, своей дороги нет – будет идти по одной колее сразу за спиной Лорда. Скажи, Стэн, ты мечтаешь Лорду служить? – увидев ответный взгляд, Долохов рассмеялся. – И я нет. Мы сами решили встать на его сторону, мы сами признали его лидером, поэтому мы – соратники. А Блэк служить хочет. Бабская психология: нашла себе кумира, кто сильнее её и кто отвечает всем требованиям, и давай ковром стелиться. Она не своей жизнью жить думает, а его, ради него, около него. Какие хочешь ещё предлоги поставь, а толк один и тот же. Хотя, я поторопился записать её в валькирии. Как там называлась богиня-пахарь? Которой ещё умершие девственницы прислуживали?

\- А… Гевьон? Гёфьён, если на скандинавский манер, – припомнил Лестрейндж.

\- Вот-вот. Пахать и радоваться, что служишь своему богу. И девственность, куда ж без неё! Я бы мог рискнуть и поставить золотой на то, что твоему брату в брачную ночь достанется кукиш с маслом. «Служенье Муз не терпит суеты». А секс – это такая суета! Все эти туда-сюда раздражают, – расхохотался под конец Долохов.

\- Пошляк ты, - Рабастан тоже не удержался от смешка.

Они повеселились и снова замолчали. Тони продолжал пить шампанское и смотреть на огонь в камине.

\- Не хочу ничего плохого сказать про Беллатрикс. Ты знаешь, я очень уважительно к ней отношусь. В конце концов, преданность и верность – прекрасные добродетели. Только вот жениться из-за этого глупо. Тем более, глупо в случае Руди, – Антонин метнул на собеседника быстрый взгляд. 

\- Теперь ты о добродетелях заговорил? – Рабастан сам не знал, чего больше хочет: то ли закрыть эту тему и перевести разговор в другое русло, то ли дослушать Тони до конца.

\- У каждого они есть. Хотя бы одна единственная. Вот у Блэк – это преданность. У тебя – искренность. Я всегда говорю правду. Хотя, честно говоря, мне просто лень лгать и выдумывать – уже под параметры не подходит. А Руди умеет любить жизнь. Тоже добродетель, как мне кажется, - Долохов поежился и встал, накинул на плечи пиджак и остановился у окна, глядя на густеющие лиловые сумерки. – Он всегда хотел всё и сразу, не умея и не желая отдавать хоть что-то – и тебя, и отца, и свободу, и теперь вот Беллу. Вечный ребенок. Поверь, очень скоро наиграется в главу семьи и всё поймет.

\- Главное, чтобы был счастлив, – через пару мгновений сказал Рабастан.

Ответной скептической ухмылки Лестрейндж не увидел.

****

~2~

С самого рождения Руди Рабастан «присвоил» его себе. Брат принадлежал ему целиком и полностью. Нет, Руди был самостоятельным, у него была и своя жизнь, отдельная от старшего брата, но не скрытая. Рабастан никогда не ревновал его, но всегда и неизменно до сих пор считал Рудольфуса своим, частью себя, как ногу, или руку, или сердце. Стэн мог не обращать внимания, даже забыть в какой-то момент, но представить себя вообще без младшего брата… Невозможно.

Рабастан всегда был главным, Руди – ведомым, но без младшего рядом у старшего жизнь останавливалась, как оказалось. Может быть потому Стэн и был растерян: он чувствовал себя преданным, словно собственная рука самовольно размахнулась и залепила пощечину, от которой мир кувыркнулся, вставая с ног на голову. Брат был его, личный, неприкосновенный и неотделимый. И тут – женитьба, влюбленность…

Рабастан помнил, как совсем маленького, плохо умеющего ходить Руди, который грыз ещё не вполне зубастым ртом деревянную игрушку, он держал за руку. Сколько им было? Пять и год? Наверное, да. Хотя сейчас уже точно не вспомнить. Они стояли около полуоткрытых дверей отцовского кабинета, по ногам тянуло холодом, Стэн уже прилично замерз, Руди, скорее всего, тоже, но оба не издавали ни звука. А из-за дверей слышался голос Лестрейнджа-старшего: он говорил, что не может даже смотреть на своих сыновей, слишком здоровых и сильных, отнявших это здоровье у его жены. Рабастан не понимал всёго, о чем велась речь, но как животное интуитивно почувствовал отцовскую нелюбовь и направленную на них скрытую агрессию. Главное, что мальчик вынес из того разговора, так это мысль, что он сам отнял у мамы что-то большое и важное, а Руди умудрился отобрать остатки, поэтому мама и ушла жить к ангелам. Поэтому же папа их больше не любит.

Любовь к матери, которую Стэн порядком подзабыл, а Руди и не помнил из-за малолетства, только крепла с годами, как крепла ненависть к отцу. А последний очень старался, чтобы это не менялось: Лестрейндж-старший был строг, суров, иногда жесток и почти всегда далеко от них. Даже сидя во главе стола в одной комнате с сыновьями, он был на другой планете, в другой вселенной.

Руди не знал, не догадывался, что это они с братом виноваты в смерти мамы. Рабастан никогда не говорил ему – зачем? Достаточно того, что он знает сам. Пусть младший думает, что это отец такой черствый, что всё дело в его бессердечии и душевной холодности. А Стэн поставил первую метку – они убили маму. Просто Рудольфус слишком маленький, чтобы за это отвечать, а Рабастан будет нести груз ответственности за двоих. Он сможет, он же старше.

И ещё по этой же причине он ненавидел отца. Не боялся, как Руди, а ненавидел, хотя и страх тоже никуда не делся. Рабастан брал на себя вину за шалости брата и складывал в уме каждый удар розог – папенька был сторонником традиционного воспитания. Стэн знал, что отомстит. Потому что отец – сильный, всемогущий, перед которым они с братом были совершенно беззащитны - обязан был спасти маму вопреки всему. Но тот любил только себя, а значит, вина за то, что её нет, и на его душе.

Рабастан увеличивал счет к родителю, молчал, глотал слезы и терпел. Он не мог иначе: между отцом с его розгами, с его презрением, гадливостью во взгляде и затаенной, но хорошо видимой ненавистью, и маленьким Руди был только он - старший брат. И это была его война и его Рудольфус, которого он защитит и ни за что не бросит, как отец бросил их самих и маму.

Иногда Стэну снились не то чтобы кошмары, но липкие, словно вымазанные в дегте сны, в которых он куда-то падал, проваливался в темноту, бесконечную и непроглядную. Или погоня – его кто-то преследовал, не давал спрятаться, чуя не только стук сердца, но даже след тепла в воздухе, отчего тело сковывалось страхом и ощущением безнадежности, бессмысленности убегания. И тогда Рабастан перебирался в кровать к брату, обнимал его теплого, живого и совершенно спокойного, и тоже засыпал, на этот раз без снов. А иногда они лежали в обнимку, но спать Рабастан и не думал, потому что Руди тихо плакал, потом успокаивался, засыпал, шумно сопя забитым носом, а Стэн лежал и думал, что вырастет и перережет отцу горло, чтобы больше не шипел, не плевался своим пренебрежением. Чтобы подавился, сука, собственными словами, кровью и злобой. Это его Руди, а старая крыса, пока ещё всесильная, называющаяся их отцом, не имеет права наказывать младшего. Не имеет…

Но то ли отец с годами окончательно и бесповоротно потерял интерес к собственным детям, то ли Рабастан вырос и теперь по-другому смотрел на все проблемы, то ли появление в семье воспитанника и дальнего родственника – Антонина Долохова, который остался сиротой и теперь призревался в доме Лестрейнджей - притупило остроту ненависти. Втроем они отчаянно кутили в Дурмстранге, продолжая это дело, но уже шире и свободнее, дома на каникулах. Мордред и Моргана, что они творили! Несмотря ни на что, у них была абсолютно бесшабашная юность…

Тогда это и началось. Злая ирония для мистера Лестрейнджа-старшего – всё, что произошло с его сыновьями, всё, что они открыли друг в друге, началось с его, отцовской подачи.

Он поймал их пьяными после грандиозной вечеринки в честь совершеннолетия Руди. Всё было настолько очевидно, что оправдываться или пытаться прошмыгнуть мимо не стоило даже и пытаться: Тони еле держался на ногах, Рудольфус не держался совсем, повиснув на Рабастане. Воспитанник был отправлен спать, а весь отцовский гнев пришелся на долю старшего сына. И всё было бы нормально – Стэн привык и даже не слушал уже старого идиота, но Руди… Руди не стал молчать, начал огрызаться нелепо и бессвязно, но горячо заступаясь за брата, обвиняя родителя во всех смертных грехах. И отец не выдержал, впервые в жизни поднимая руку, а не розгу, на сыновей. Точнее, на сына. На Руди.

Если бы мог, Рабастан убил бы его. Но одной рукой он держал не вовремя разбушевавшегося, а сейчас сжавшегося в ожидании удара братца. Поэтому только перехватил отцовскую ладонь, которая вот-вот должна была отвесить младшему смачную пощечину. 

Наверное, для всех троих этот вечер стал последней каплей. Иногда достаточно легкого перышка, чтобы сорвалась лавина. Попытка ударить его Рудольфуса перышком однозначно не была. Отец, талантливый сукин сын, был обоеруким, что тоже не пошло Рабастану на пользу в данных обстоятельствах: он перехватил его правую, а вот левую уже не смог, и родительский кулак – не ладонь – впечатался в скулу с каким-то на удивление хрустким звуком.

Потом были крики, противный вкус крови во рту, побелевшие от страха глаза вмиг протрезвевшего младшего, омерзительно-кровавый плевок под ноги человека, ещё минуту назад бывшего его отцом и боль, много-много боли, только не в скуле, а где-то в горле, словно Рабастана душили слезы. Не от удара – ещё и не так доставалось, да и не в полную силу папенька бил, иначе Стэн давно бы валялся на полу… Против всех убеждений в собственной самостоятельности, в том, что отец для него никто и звать никак, что он не нужен и вообще «сдох бы поскорее, старый черт», Рабастан остро ощущал, что его бросили. Опять. Как мама много лет назад – ушла, оставив маленького Стэна с ничего ещё не понимающим братиком и отцовской ненавистью один на один.

Уже ночью, когда все, наконец, угомонились, Стэн лежал и смотрел в потолок. Он буквально физически ощущал, что взрослеет. Что с его души, с его мыслей улетучиваются последние иллюзии: мама просто была больна, и рождение детей лишь ускорило её смерть, не более того. Нет ничьей вины в этом, уж тем более нет вины на них с Рудольфусом. И не существует никаких ангелов, никакой родительской любви, ничего. Рабастан теперь и навсегда один. Без груза вины, без ненависти, без жажды глобальной мести и юношеского максимализма. Прошлое отмирало, отпадало чешуйками. Что будет дальше и какое оно, это «дальше», Рабастан пока не представлял. Но понимал только одно – теперь он ничего не боится и не будет бояться впредь. Совсем ничего.

Кровать прогнулась под тяжестью тела, и тут же над ним навис Руди.

\- Больно? – пальцы боязливо прикоснулись к наливающемуся синяку, к заплывающему глазу, касаясь и тут же убегая.

Рудольфус знал, что, в сущности, это не было серьезной травмой – кто как не он тратил на старшего брата Обезболивающее и Заживляющее целыми флаконами после очередной дуэли. Да и самому не раз попадало. Руди словно бы чувствовал, что дело совсем не в разбитой скуле.

Это было последним на сегодня открытием в новой жизни Стэна: он ничего не боится, кроме как потерять брата, ощущение его присутствия рядом, ощущение тепла этих пальцев и заботливого взгляда. Рабастан осознал, безоговорочно принял и возрадовался своему чувству за какие-то секунды.

\- Больно, - Стэн прижал ладонь брата к пораненному лицу. – Больно, Руди, но мне всё равно… Теперь не важно.

Ладонь у младшего была приятно-холодной и сухой. Щёку покалывало острыми иголочками, когда Рабастан целовал её, но эта боль была правильной и нужной сейчас. Он расплачивался ею за грех, с радостью брал вину за себя, принося дань солоноватым вкусом крови на языке из разбитой о зубы щеки. Всем прекрасно известно, что человеческая кровь – лучшая жертва. Даже капля, даже такая малость.

Они провели бок о бок всю свою жизнь. Они не единожды делили одну постель, пусть и в совершенно невинном смысле. Они знали друг друга так хорошо, как могут знать только преданные любовники, прожившие вместе не один год. Поэтому поцелуй Руди, его серьезный изучающий взгляд, его руки, крепко обхватившие лицо Рабастана были лишены сомнений и боязливой нерешительности первого раза. Запрет на инцест, чужое скучное понятие греха – всё было далеко от них. Неторопливое занятие любовью стало логичным завершением их отношений – отношений самых близких людей, которые давно уже жили в собственном мире на двоих. 

На следующий день Антонин попросил у опекуна разрешения уехать к дальним родственникам в Венгрию. Рабастан разрешения не просил – уехал следом, молча собрав сумку с самыми необходимыми вещами. Руди задержался только на один день – брат еле уговорил его не рвать отношения с отцом, который был всегда снисходительнее к младшему сыну, и спокойно окончить школу, чтобы потом уже…

Стэн домой не вернулся: ему оставался всего лишь последний экзамен на звания магистра, а потом они с Тони славно так гульнули по старушке-Европе, оседая на одном месте только чтобы провести время с Рудольфусом. 

Но Сократ был прав, когда говорил, что тайное рано или поздно станет явным. Отбывая положенное время наедине с отцом в ожидании дня выпуска, Руди отчаянно скучал и слал брату чуть не по пачке писем в день. Тому это надоело до чертиков, и Рабастан ночью пробрался в покинутый, но всё же свой дом, решив устроить братцу, по которому тоже соскучился до умопомрачения, горячую ночку перед отъездом – на этот раз их должна была ждать Македония и какие-то новые друзья-собутыльники Антонина.

Может быть, домовик предупредил хозяина о появлении старшего сына, может быть, чары на доме, а может, просто совпадение (которое Рабастан потом предпочел считать удачным), но Лестрейндж-старший выбрал именно эту минуту, чтобы войти в комнату сына без стука, против всех правил приличия. Отец застал их в совершенно недвусмысленной позе и за абсолютно понятным занятием. Сил его сердца хватило на смачное ругательство, отречение от обоих сыновей, оглушительный хлопок дверью и моцион до кабинета. Там главу семейства сразил обширный инфаркт. 

Пытающийся, кажется, в приступе паники оторвать себе уши, эльф позвал «молодых хозяев» на помощь. Они пришли, застав только последние судороги родителя.

\- Папа… – сдавленно выдохнул Руди.

\- Вызови поверенного и колдомедиков. И, думаю, нам не мешает одеться, - хмыкнул Стэн, не сводя взгляда с отца.

Ошарашенный брат ушел выполнять порученное, а Рабастан остался стоять над телом. Голый, с не вполне ещё опавшим, слегка набухшим членом, он возвышался над человеком, которого сначала недолго любил, а потом боялся и ненавидел всю свою жизнь, который умер для Стэна каких-то восемь месяцев назад - срок слишком маленький, чтобы по-настоящему предать забвению и тем отомстить - и на лице расплывался жуткий нечеловеческий оскал. Вся ситуация отдавала первобытной дикостью, абсурдом, но именно сейчас молодой, сильный, как хищное животное, Рабастан чувствовал и неприкрыто демонстрировал свою победу, гладя в пока не остекленевшие, не покрывшиеся мутным селедочным налетом глаза. Отцовские пальцы ещё сжимали на груди толстую ткань шлафрока, взгляд – безумный, но какой-то потусторонне осмысленный - остановился на лице старшего сына, и Стэн был уверен тогда, как уверен и сейчас – он видел. Отец ещё видел, понимал сквозь пелену смерти, что это и есть его, Рабастана, месть. За ложь, за нелюбовь, за каждый подсчитанный удар. Теперь он умирал и последнее, что видел перед собой, последняя картина, которую унесет с собой в могилу, будет его старший сын, обнаженный в своей мощи не столько телом, сколько духом. Пожалуй, для полноты счастья Рабастану в этот момент недоставало только вернуться к Руди и закончить то, что этот кусок дерьма так бессовестно прервал своим театральным появлением. А потом выпить пару глотков старого доброго коньяка из личных запасов отца. Это тоже было дикостью и безумием, но Стэну отчаянно хотелось осквернить всё, что связано с этим человеком, даже скорбь последних минут его жизни. Или лучше сказать первых минут смерти? 

У Рабастана на его невидимом счету появилась вторая, после материнской смерти, метка.

Так или иначе, но Лестрейндж-старший отдал душу Богу, или кто там наверху исполняет роль старьевщика, забирая никчемные, потрепанные и пустые сущности. Рабастан официально вернулся в родной дом, с удовольствием сытно откушал на поминальном ужине, чтобы уже на следующий день после похорон, с полного согласия и при такой же полной поддержке брата, разнести родительскую часть особняка в пыль и прах, стирая даже саму память о прошлом.

****

~3~

Дания, респектабельная, скучая, зажиточная и зажравшаяся, не нравилась Рабастану абсолютно. Местные маги и магглы, чинно вышагивающие по набережной под ручку со своей обожаемой второй половиной или собачками на поводках, пили кофе, читали газеты, не мусорили, улыбались правильно, раскланивались со знакомыми вежливо и всячески старались походить на банковские рекламные проспекты о достойной и активной старости. Молодых было немного – те уезжали в Швецию, Англию или Германию, чтобы вернуться уже обеспеченными сквайрами и бюргерами с искусственно-белозубой улыбкой, в которой искренности не больше, чем в кающейся проститутке, забредшей в церковь погреться.

Не нравилась – не совсем то слово. Дания раздражала, доводила до бешенства. Рабастан на каждом шагу видел ложь, неприкрытую и самую омерзительную из всех её форм – ложь самим себе. 

Медный сказочник Андерсен сидел на лавочке с возвышенно-поэтическим выражением на лице. Ложь: жалкий сквиб не в состоянии был испытать всю полноту жизни и магии, а потому писал сказки о феях и эльфах, не особенно трудясь над вымышленным миром, скармливая их охочим до фантазий магглам, ничего в жизни не видевшим, кроме собственного тщательно украшенного убожества. Этим и утешал свою ущербность и тоску по настоящей жизни настоящего мага.

Такая же медная Русалочка умостилась на гранитном постаменте на берегу. Ещё ложь: гриндилоу коварные, опасные и довольно мерзкие существа, которые на суше не продержались бы дольше пяти минут. 

Но больше всего раздражал Рабастана фонтан в парке Лангелинье: четыре могучих быка тянули ярмо, повинуясь плетке в руках отвратительной бабы – Гёфьён, будь она неладна. Вот где эпицентр, самое сосредоточение лжи. Мужеподобная богиня, в которой даже самый преданный любитель мифологии не нашел бы ни грамма изящества. Ярость замахнувшегося движения, тяжесть плети, грубость излишне сильных рук, бесстрастное и потому не скрывающее опасность лицо – не то богиня плодородия, не то жадная до власти, но всё же скудоумная бабёнка. Нечаянно оброненное Антонином сравнение крепко засело в голове Рабастана, поднимая волну ненависти каждый раз, когда он приходил сюда.

Стэн хорошо помнил эту легенду: какой-то из мелких шведских ярлов с именем, похожим на тюлений чих, горделиво назвавшийся королем, разрешил Гёфьён забрать столько земли, сколько она сможет вспахать за один день. Та превратила своих сыновей в быков и за сутки оттяпала приличный кус от Швеции.

Богиня-девственница, которая родила четырех сыновей, да ещё умудрилась через брак пробраться поближе к Одину, став его невесткой. Что ж, Лестрейндж уважал беспринципность, с которой она двигалась к власти, но неимоверная тупость и мелочность перечеркивали всё: богиня, невестка правителя Асгарда, она просила разрешение какого-то маггла и работала целые сутки, заставив пахать и сыновей-полувеликанов, вместо того чтобы взять то, что принадлежит ей по праву силы и власти, стерев с лица земли грязнокровного нахала. 

Какое такое плодородие может символизировать вечно девственное лоно Гёфьён, которой девственницы же и прислуживали? Какой красотой, женственностью или изяществом может блистать облик той, что так легко взялась за плуг, словно всю жизнь провела на земле? Откуда, в конце концов, у девственницы дети?

Вся история просто сочилась ложью. Она вытекала из каждой поры, из каждого слова, выплескиваясь водой фонтана в гранитную чашу.

Рабастан приходил сюда каждый день. Приходил, чтобы снова и снова почувствовать пульсирующую ненависть к Беллатрикс, к Руди и к себе. Потому что с ненавистью он мог жить, а с болью нет.

Руди приехал в Копенгаген незадолго до свадьбы. Они с братом только недавно продали родовой особняк, в котором оставалось слишком много призраков прошлого, чтобы спокойно жить с ними в настоящем. Рудольфус обустраивался в новом доме в Лондоне, а Рабастан неожиданно для всех решил переселиться в Данию. И вот теперь, раздосадованный отказом Антонина и отстраненностью старшего брата, Руди примчался поговорить. И какую бы Стэн ни испытывал нелюбовь к разговорам, он согласился. Скорее всего потому, что хотел понять – чего же хочет его любимый младший брат. На тот момент любимый и младший брат, так было бы точнее.

Рудольфус не подкачал: он говорил, что хочет жить сам, своим умом и своими силами, что нельзя же всю жизнь прятаться за спиной Рабастана. Что они последние из Лестрейнджей, а Белла сильная и волевая – их дети обязательно будут…

Рабастану хотелось бы рассмеяться, но хватило только на слабую улыбку и многочисленные «понимающие» кивки головой. Он слушал брата и ничего не понимал, на самом-то деле: его Руди вещал лозунгами и плакатными призывами, салонными рассуждениями о продолжении рода и чистой крови, погребая под ворохом этих слов единственное настоящее, что оставалось у Стэна и единственное, во что он верил и чем дорожил – себя самого, младшего брата, всю любовь Рабастана Лестрейнджа.

Это было больнее давнего удара отца. Стократ больнее любой розги, любого презрительного слова, любой чужой ненависти. Рудольфус не влюбился, не пошел вслед слепой страсти. Он просто захотел попробовать себя в роли семейного человека, стать степенным эсквайром с женушкой, домиком, хересом по вечерам и ужинами в обществе?!

Рабастану захотелось сию же минуту умереть. Или заткнуть навсегда того, кто ещё недавно был центром его вселенной. Или убить Беллатрикс, Блэков и население Англии в придачу. А потом резко стало пусто, словно Стэн выключился из жизни.

Он согласился со всеми аргументами и даже благословил Рудольфуса. Он улыбался, мягко отстранился от поцелуя, вежливо предложил бокал виски и ужин. Он всё-всё понимал и провожал уже совершенно чужого человека, а Руди, _его_ Руди остался где-то здесь, в новом доме на датских берегах.

На сердце отчетливо кровоточила третья метка – на этот раз из-за себя самого, своей боли и тихой, почти незаметной смерти чего-то важного внутри.

Забыть. Вычеркнуть из жизни – вот какое решение принял Стэн сразу же, как только закрылась дверь за гостем. Давний страх потери никуда не делся, остался жить, но он давил и давил его в себе, до рыка, до слепой разрушительной ярости, до вспышек стихийной магии, когда рука сама тянулась к перу – написать Руди, позвать, приехать…

Рудольфус предал его. Тот, кого он носил на руках, тот, кого защищал ценой своего детства, тот, кого сумел полюбить… Понимание обожгло мозг, словно кипятком – вот, что чувствовал отец. Он тоже любил их маму до безумия, он мог любить только её и возненавидел тех, из-за кого она ушла. Не смог изжить из себя эту ненависть.

Он такой же. Мысль о том, что похож на отца, что ненавидит весь мир и даже самого Руди только за то, что тот решил жить отдельно, своей жизнью, ранила ещё сильнее, добираясь теперь уже до самого живого, самого беззащитного, что ещё оставалось от души Рабастана.

Конечно, он понимал, заверяя брата при личной встрече, что между ними всё хорошо, что понимает, принимает и прочее душевное милосердие в том же духе, а потом не отвечая на письма, стараясь не касаться, не оставаться наедине, смотреть пустым взглядом, словно на постороннего – всё это причинит боль Руди. Тот сразу поймет, что Рабастан отказался, отдалился от него. Бросил.

Бросил? Боль? Что этот… знает о боли? Об одиночестве? Об умении любить один раз в жизни, вопреки всем запретам? Что он знает, глупый младший брат…

Но не любить Рабастан не мог. Он скучал, не спал ночами, перебирая воспоминания, как драгоценности. По десятку раз перечитывал письма Руди, вглядываясь в знакомый почерк. Ловил каждое слово общих знакомых, когда те заводили разговор о молодой семье Лестрейндж. Стэн продолжал жить братом и ради брата. Чтобы бороться с этой слабостью, с желанием забрать младшего из Англии, привезти сюда, заставить раскаяться и забыть, окружить собой, оплести, словно гигантский осьминог – опасное, но бесхребетное существо - для этого Стэну нужна была ненависть. Опаляющая, иссушающая, убивающая любовь вместе с самим Стэном, но убивающая – это главное. Если для того, чтобы забыть Руди, нужно вырвать себе сердце, то Рабастан сделал бы это.

Так он думал ещё вчера, отправляя в огонь очередное письмо от Рудольфуса – подальше от соблазна прочитать, узнать, ответить.

Но сейчас Рабастан смотрел в пустые глаза маггловской Гёфьён и чувствовал, что ненависть его не убила. Напротив, она посеяла в нем семена, которые только-только дали ростки. Эта новая жизнь, новый Рабастан знал, что нужно сделать. Отдать, смириться, надеть ярмо и пахать в угоду целеустремленной, но безумной женщине? Лестрейндж-старший совсем не домашнее животное, совсем не послушный пахарь. Не стоило вставать у него на пути! Он вспомнил, каким победоносным было выражение лица Беллатрикс на собственной свадьбе. Она не знала, что покусилась на чужое, но незнание не смягчит приговор.

Рабастан понимал, что рано или поздно, но Руди опять переступит порог его дома. Тони был прав – он быстро поймет свою ошибку. И наказание тоже не заставит себя долго ждать.

****

~4~

Тихий семейный вечер в гостиной, после славного ужина, после давно стихнувших разговоров ни о чем. Вечер, утопавший в тишине. Рабастан шевелил поленья, прогорающие в камине, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения. Даже и волнением не назовешь – он весь звенел, как туго натянутая струна, от каждого движения, от каждого взгляда со стороны брата.

\- Стэн? – тон у Руди был просящий. – Я… Мы можем поговорить?

\- Что-то случилось? Что-то с твоей… женой? – Рабастан даже не стал оборачиваться или менять равнодушный тон голоса, продолжая заниматься камином.

\- Причем тут Белла? Да посмотри же ты на меня! – Руди вскочил, сжимая стакан с виски в руке – вот-вот лопнет граненое стекло. – Без малого год - год, Стэн! - как ты делаешь вид, что меня не существует! Говоришь одно, ведешь себя по-другому! В чем проблема? В моей женитьбе? Ты же… ты даже не целуешь, словно я хуже прокаженного… Ты ревнуешь, ненавидишь меня теперь? Что? Скажи мне в лицо, хватит юлить, мы же самые близкие друг другу, а ты так легко…

\- Близкие? Легко? – Рабастан выпрямился, поставил каминные щипцы. Он медленно подошел к чуть не дрожащему Руди и схватил того за плечо, так сильно сжав пальцы, что брат охнул. - Думаешь, всё дело в том, что тебе захотелось залезть в очередные трусики? Ответь мне, кто нянчился с тобой с самого младенчества? Кто защищал от отца, опекал в школе? Прикрывал твои шалости, мчался с другого конца света, чтобы провести неделю каникул рядом? Ну?! Что молчишь? Ответь! Кто любил тебя каждую минуту твоей жизни, начиная с первого крика?

\- Ты, - выдохнул Рудольфус.

\- А что я получил взамен? Отказавшись от отца, от собственного детства, от семьи, от дома – что получил я? Сказать?! Был уверен, что получил главное на свете – твою любовь. И во что ты превратил её, любимый брат? В грязь? Сидел тут и разглагольствовал о продолжении рода, блэковких связях, чистоте крови… Ты променял меня на что? На семью? А кем тогда были мы?!

\- Я знаю! - сорвался Руди, роняя стакан и вцепляясь в ответ в Стэна, как утопающий в соломинку. – Знаю… Ты всегда и всё делал для меня, я всем обязан тебе, ты всегда был рядом. Я… казалось, что меня нет – есть младший брат Рабастана Лестрейнджа, которому никогда не дотянуться до старшего, который, как девчонка, плакал до икоты и соплей после отцовских наказаний, который так и не сумел научиться давать ему отпор, всю жизнь скрываясь за твоей спиной. Я хотел доказать тебе, Стэн, что тоже что-то значу! Сам по себе.

\- Ты всегда значил, Руди, - казалось, даже говорить было больно, словно каждое слово резало гортань острой бритвой.

\- А сейчас? Сейчас значу?

Рабастан смотрел в глаза младшего, подмечая и тени под ними, и больное, загнанное выражение. Смотрел и понимал, что хочет… удавить паршивца. Щенок, доказать хотел, что вырос, что отрастил зубы и когти, что может побороться за место во главе стаи? Да он же душу вынул из Рабастана! Он же чуть не убил его своими выкрутасами!

\- Потому что ты по-прежнему моё всё, Стэн. Я люблю тебя…

Оставалось или избить его до потери сознания, или… Рабастан не мог поднять руку на брата, несмотря ни на что – не мог. Поэтому целовал, жестко, жестоко, отчаянно, срывая на том рубашку, царапая до крови, кусая шею, впиваясь зубами в плечо, наслаждаясь вскриком боли и испуга. Он должен был задать трепку своевольному щенку, чтобы тот больше смел посягать на его, Рабастана, место. Чтобы никогда не помышлял уходить!

Стэн с рыком вытряхнул его из одежды, кинул на диван, заламывая руки, пытающиеся оттолкнуть. Затыкал рот, вминал лицо Руди в подушку, с силой давя на затылок. Он очнулся только тогда, когда понял, что ещё немного и изнасилует брата, безжалостно, насухую. 

В ушах стучала кровь, он не слышал, что говорил Руди, только искусанные губы с маленькой свежей гематомой на нижней беззвучно шевелились, и глаза – испуганные, чуть не в слезах…

\- Руди, - испуганный своей же яростью, Рабастан сгреб брата в охапку, прижимая к себе так сильно, что тот не мог толком дышать, – Руди… Если не хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя, никогда больше не смей этого делать. Понял? Ты гораздо больше, чем младший Лестрейндж или брат Рабастана. Ты – моя жизнь. Не смей из-за своих подростковых комплексов играть ею так небрежно. Вообще не смей ею играть!

\- Стэн…

\- Ты меня понял? – чеканя каждое слово повторил Рабастан.

\- Да.

\- Хороший мой, - Рабастан слегка отстранил брата от себя, - любимый. Как я скучал, как я тебя ждал! Глупый братишка…

Трясущийся от пережитого Руди положил свою ладонь на грудь Стэна и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

\- Больно?

Рабастан не мог ответить из-за плотного комка в горле. Он только помотал головой, улыбаясь впервые за год счастливо, хоть ещё и слабо.

Они занимались любовью бесконечно нежно и неторопливо, каждым поцелуем, каждым касанием прося прощения за те раны, которые алели на теле и за те, которые на теле увидеть невозможно.

А утром для Рудольфуса всё стало прежним и даже, наверное, лучше.

По-прежнему не стало только для Рабастана. Его Руди вернулся, но Стэн прекрасно понимал, что Беллатрикс не так уж глупа – она не отдаст мужа, хоть и не нуждается в нем. Не зря Антонин помянул Ориона и Кигнуса – чертов Долохов никогда не бросается словами просто так. Белла была копией своей властной тетки Вальбурги, которая отняла мужа у брата-любовника, сломала, подмяла под свой каблук и теперь изводила несчастного, отыгрываясь за собственное несложившееся счастье.

Она поймет, почему муж сбежал от неё в какую-то там Данию. Поймет и не оставит дело так. Только вот и Рабастан не бык и не дурак, чтобы впрягаться в повозку блэковского тщеславия, добровольно надевая на себя ярмо.

\- Руди, напиши Белле – пусть приезжает на следующей неделе.

Рудольфус приподнялся на локте, заглядывая брату в лицо.

\- Зачем?

\- Не хочу, чтобы вы с ней всё время воевали. Она тоже Лестрейндж, нужно как-то договориться. Согласен? – Рабастан дождался кивка и продолжил. – Хватит с нашей семьи ненависти.

\- Я напишу, - Руди снова лег, привычно закидывая ногу на брата.

Рабастан подумал, что не помешает вызвать и Антонина: они помирятся с Рудольфусом. Опять же, Тони отвлечет внимание младшего брата на себя.

Стэн закрыл глаза, словно задремав. Он уже понемногу просчитывал каждый свой шаг: богиня-девственница, говорите? Что ж, для всех Беллатрикс, теперь уже Лестрейндж, останется таковой. Только они вдвоем и будут знать, насколько этот образ далёк от идеала. О, Белла будет его ненавидеть! Она будет желать ему смерти! Но лучше его, чем Рудольфуса. А ненависти никогда не бывает много – Стэн совсем чуточку приврал брату.

Ему не нужна огласка, прилюдное унижение, растоптанный враг, поверженная Беллатрикс. Ему достаточно надломить её совсем немного, чтобы на холке этой волчицы осталась его, Рабастана, метка. Это будет настоящая война. Главное, чтобы Руди не узнал и не почувствовал.

Стэн вздохнул: в конце концов, и для него всё относительно по-прежнему: необходимость защищать брата, близкий и опасный враг. Только теперь он выигрывает в опыте, в силе и сдержанности. «Недужная кровь»… Ах, Долохов, ах, хитрец!

Рабастан улыбнулся, постепенно проваливаясь в сон и прижимая брата поближе.


End file.
